ormgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
'Magic' Magic is uncommon in Ormgard but it is not as rare as it once was. Although the Elves and Dwarves have never revealed the secrets of their magics, Outlanders coming to Ormgard have helped spread knowledge of the Elemental Magics. Recently a College was founded in the Blackwolf Earldom to teach the Elemental Magics and other disciplines to all corners. As well as this, Shamans and Zenethists still practice and teach their ancient magics. Although there are many different kinds of magic, they all share several things in common. The presence of base metals disrupts the powers of magic so mages can never wear Armour or wield sword and shield. Magic requires the use of an object or ritual to focus the mind and prevent damage to the body. A wizard always requires both hands free to safely cast a spell, one to hold his focus and the other to control and direct the magic. 'Rune Smithing' Runesmithing is the magic of the dwarves, sometimes called alchemy (not to be confused with the art of potion making the lowlanders more commonly refer to as Alchemy)as the Dwarves maintain only they know the true secrets of the ancient art. Only Dwarves know true Runesmithing, for they jealously guard its secrets, and will not sell them for any price yet found. 'Elemental Magic' Other than Zenithist magics elemental magic is the only magic that Gardians can use. The Outlanders, who specialise in it, taught it to them. Many individuals study Elemental Magic and take on apprentices, but the only organised site of learning in Ormgard is the four Magical Colleges at the University in Arnstadt. Elemental magic utilises a spell book, which acts as a focus for the power channelled and is essential to cast spells safely. The fellows of the University tend to be quite strict and demanding in accepting pupils, although tuition from independent mages can be even more difficult to obtain. Whoever the teacher, the cost of tuition is always high... 'Air Magic (Aeromancer)' Air Magic calls upon the ubiquitous nature of air to achieve a wide variety of magics. It can be used to destroy, hurling powerful bolts of Lightning, to heal or to inform. Powerful Air Magics can be used to summon terrible winds to destroy their foes. 'Earth Magic (Geomancer/Lithomancer)' Earth Magic is based on the enduring nature of earth. It calls on the natural powers of the Earth to resist all forces thrown against it. Powerful Lithomancers can turn aside blows. 'Fire Magic (Pyromancer)' Fire magic employs the destructive power of fire. Fire magics are the most aggressive and the most dangerous of all magics. Fire wizards are renown for the ease with which they strike down fearsome monsters with great balls of flame and summon fire to consume items. 'Water Magic (Hydromancer)' Water magic utilises the life-giving nature of water. Water magics can heal bloody wounds and cure terrible diseases. However it can also summon the destructive power of water and Arin as quickly as it heals. Powerful Hydromancers can slay enemies with bolts of ice or storms of hail. 'Nemetism' Nemetism is the magic that Wood Elves study, for it is the magic of nature. Although not as powerful as Elemental Magics, since it is not so specialised it does not share their weaknesses. Nemetites use nature itself as a focus and must always carry a living thing to cast magic, usually this is flowers, blossom or recently fallen fruit. Nemetites observe strict rules against’ harming the natural order and will always try to prevent others from doing so. Sometimes this can bring them into conflict with those who try to bend nature to their own will. Nemetite magic uses the powers of Nature to heal, and though it lacks offensive spells, powerful Nemetites can drive off or restrain many foes with a single spell. Only Wood Elves can be Nemetites, for only they have the special link with nature that is essential to use this magic. 'Shamanism' Shamans are the servants of the Great Wyrm and though the Great Wyrm has not been seen in Ormgard for generations, they are still powerful. The Great Wyrm is the earth and all his priests must by necessity be close to nature, to use his power and to contact his servants. Shamans are still common amongst the Barbarians and Wood Elves and those Gardians that live in the wild uncivilised areas, but they are a rare sight in the towns and cities of Elves and Men, or in the mountain habitats of the Dwarves. The Great Wyrm is chief of all the spirits of nature and those called Spirit Shamans have the power to command such spirits. Command over the spirits of life lets them heal wounds and restore vitality. Such powers of command also let them command the spirits of living beings bending their minds to the Spirit Shaman’s will. Those more warlike people who follow the Great Wyrm are led by Battle Shamans. These powerful warriors tap the power of the Great Wyrm directly, infusing their bodies with his strength. They are much feared for their unstoppable berserk rages and the giant strength that the Great Wyrm can bestow. 'Zenethism' Zenethists are often confused with priests, for they serve the Light, and call upon its power in their magic. However though pious they do not serve the Gods of Light, instead devoting themselves to the arduous task of serving Light itself. Zenethists use a lens to focus their power, but to safely tap the power of Light requires a mind that is totally free from the taint of Darkness. Consequently all Zenethists observe strict vows, which prevent them from becoming tainted. These include never killing a living being, always giving charity to all who ask, never fleeing from battle with Darkness and others. Understandably despite the powers of Zenethism, few are capable of following its lofty ideals. Most Zenethists will teach any who are capable of learning their arts freely. Zenethist spells contain powerful magic for destroying unliving and defeating Darkness, as well as healing magics and spells of incapacitation. 'Dark Magic' Little is known about the magics of those who serve Darkness. Since knowledge of Darkness inevitably corrupts those who study it, all books and learning tainted by Darkness are destroyed. It is known that Dark Mages do not need spell books to cast magic as Elemental Mages do and most seem capable of wielding swords while casting spells. Dark Magics invariably deal in death, destroying the minds or bodies of those attacked. Particularly terrifying are those Dark powers that can be used to summon and control Daemons, powerful servants of Darkness.